


Meaningful Messages

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Writing, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Sex, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Making Love, Self-Hatred, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Victor loses himself in his own mind and Yuuri pulls him back from the dark depths.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Tiffersthenerdy's 2019 Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Meaningful Messages

It was rare that Victor asked Yuuri to top him, but when he did, it wasn’t for a good reason. Sometimes, Victor gets too lost in his own head where his innermost demons dwell and when that happens, he feels the need to be punished.

Victor would beg to be fucked roughly and for the first couple of times, Yuuri obliged his request. It didn’t take long to figure out what was going on as he watched Victor spiral down again.

“Yuuuuri,” Victor coos sweetly in his ear. “I’d really love it if you topped me tonight.”

“Would you now?” Yuuri asks, buying himself some time to think about his options.

“Mmhmm, you do it so well,” Victor replies with fake excitement. Its easy to tell because there are no sparkles in his eyes.

“I think I can do that for you, Vitya,” Yuuri states, closing his book and sitting it on the bedside table. He kisses his fiancé hotly, tongue exploring Victor’s mouth as they move closer together in the middle of the bed. Breaking apart for air, Yuuri asks, “would you like it in the usual way?”

“Yes, please,” Victor answers almost pleadingly. The usual way consists of no prep and hard, fast fucking that leaves both a mess.

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums as he rolls Victor to his stomach, pulling both of their lounge pants down enough to comfortably fuck. He gets the lube and spreads it on his fingers before probing at Victor’s asshole.

“Yuuri, this isn’t the usual way,” Victor whines at him, wiggling his hips impatiently.

“You’re right about that, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers in his ear, grinding his half-hard cock against Victor’s thigh as he fingers him open. “I’m going to give you an extra special treatment tonight, Babe.” He nips at his lover’s ear and neck, planting open mouthed kisses wherever he can reach as he works his fingers in and out more rapidly. The way Victor shivers tells Yuuri he is full of anticipation.

Settling between Victor’s open legs, Yuuri kisses his bare shoulders and slicks himself up, easing into his fiancé’s ass. The pace is slow and even as Yuuri lovingly thrusts into Victor. Propping himself up on one arm, he uses his free hand to start drawing on Victor’s back. “What are you doing, Yuuri?”

“Telling you everything you are,” Yuuri answers simply.

“I don’t understand,” Victor replies, halfway looking over his shoulder at the man on top of him.

“This,” Yuuri starts as he draws, “means internal beauty. Like how patient and kind you are to other people.” A kiss is placed on the nape of Victor’s neck. “And this one,” he pauses to draw again, “means bright. How your smile lights up a room when you’re genuinely happy or amused.”

“Why are you doing this?” Victor whimpers into the sheets.

“You need to know you aren’t alone and there is more to you than the darkness in your mind,” Yuuri says softly. “Do you want me to stop drawing? Stop the sex?” Victor shakes his head. “Blessed,” he states quietly, “the way I feel when I wake up next to you every morning.” He can feel Victor trembling beneath him and hears the muffled sniffles. Yuuri keeps drawing as he talks. “Love is the thing we share with each other. Happiness is Makka barking when we come home after a long day at the rink.”

The drawing stops and Yuuri opts to wrap his arms around Victor instead, holding him close as he continues to make love to him. Victor holds Yuuri’s hands tightly as they meld together. Everything feels intense, magnified by the deeper emotions that have pulled to the surface. Their nerves are livewires and every push and pull of Yuuri’s hips threatens to set them both on fire.

“Harder, please, I need to feel your pleasure,” Victor begs brokenly. “Come in me, Yuuri, and make me come too.”

“I’ve got you,” Yuuri reassures, thrusting into him harder and faster, snaking a hand down to stroke Victor’s cock in time to his thrusts. “Gonna cum, Vitya,” Yuuri grunts as his hips stutter to a stop and he throbs deep inside his fiancé. He can feel the warmth of Victor’s own release in his hand.

“Success isn’t dependent on how many medals you have stored away in a box somewhere, but how much love and happiness you give and receive along the way,” Yuuri murmurs between kisses to Victor’s neck and shoulders. “You don’t need to be punished, Vitya. You’ve done nothing wrong. You just need to be loved a little harder than usual. I will write meaningful messages on you every day of the week until you understand that.”


End file.
